Look at only me
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Prussia gets into a fight with Austria again and Hungary is not pleased. So he decides to teach her a lesson. Causing Prussia to lash out about her feelings, causing him to feel guilty about his actions. PrusHun, Genderbend, Female Prussia, Male Hungary Hetero, Rule 63, *Oneshot*, Fluff, Nyotalia, spanking (sorry for any bad translations)


**Prussia gets into a fight with Austria because she fears that she may lose Hungary to her**

 **Feels and fluff**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **DarkPheonix666**

Prussia sat curled up in the corner grumbling to herself. Her mouth curled into a pout as she sulked about her lover defending her rival despite the fact that it had been Austria's fault. Sorry that she cared so much about him that she awesomely protected her lover from being taken by another woman.

Hungary was mad at her for getting into another fight with Austria, despite the fact she had good reasons to be upset. Women in love were the most unreasonable creatures ever. They would protect their lover with everything they had, fighting to keep away any threats that would steal their partner from them.

She had felt threatened by Austria for some time now, going back as far as when she fought alongside France and Spain. They had been rivals for centuries now. But their rivalry had become more heated since her dissolution as a nation. The fact that the latter seemingly lorded over her didn't exactly help matters much either.

She was no fool, and she wasn't being unreasonable. She knew Austria had eyes for Hungary, but she had known Hungary the longest before Austria even came into existence. The way she looked at him and gave such affectionate eyes for, the woman had it bad for her man and she didn't appreciate it one bit.

She had loved him since they were small kids and fought alongside each other. Since she was part of the Teutonic knights and they used to train together. Her wasn't just her best friend, he was her lover but Austria didn't seem to understand that.

But ever since Austria and Hungary lived together as nations with the Italy siblings. They had grown closer and had a very strong bond with each other and she wasn't happy about it. She was aware she was no longer a nation, her love for old Fritz and the history of the Holocaust being the reason she still existed. As long as people never forgot she existed.

But if the person she loved or her friends no longer remembered her, what use was there to exist? What point was there hanging around all these other nations when she was in fact an ex nation, though she tended to deny it. To be alone when nobody knew who you were? What kind of life was that?

Suddenly the living room door opened and heavy footsteps were heard causing her to shiver in fear. Now she was for it, but she wouldn't apologize no matter what. The living room door then opened and Hungary stood in the doorway, a displeased expression on his face. "Prussia, come out. We need to have a talk" he replied sharply.

He was not happy with her at all, when would she stop picking fights with Austria and just learn to settle down. Why did she always have to harass the poor woman? Yes, she knew they had not been on good terms for years, but it had been centuries now and they needed to bite the bullet and put their differences behind them.

Prussia shivered, she could tell by his tone that he was mad at her. But she wouldn't apologize no matter what, she had nothing to apologize for. She had a right to be upset damn it. Not everything was her fault, other nations were capable of being guilty and doing bad things as well. Not just her.

Hungary sighed and entered the room searching for the German woman. Eventually he found her hiding in the corner beside the coffee table near the sofa. Prussia had a habit of acting like a cat when she was upset, hiding somewhere obvious but out of sight. Refusing to take responsibility for her actions and playing innocent.

"Maria" he said sternly. She was not getting out of this one so easily, she would learn that picking on Austria was not acceptable. They have had their differences, but so did everyone. You couldn't just go around attacking people, she had to learn to behave more.

Prussia stiffened, a wave of fear washing through her. Hungary only ever used her human name when he was being serious, which was never a good sign. She slowly turned her head to see him glaring menacingly at her. Looming over her with a dark look, causing her to internally scream at her impending doom.

"Van nehany megmagyarazni" he replied coldly. He really couldn't understand why she always had to cause so much trouble amongst other nations instead of acting like a grown woman. But he would fix that, after this she would not go picking on poor Austria again. Not if she knew what was good for her, he would not let this go unpunished.

* * *

Prussia bit her lip and held back her tears as pain shot through her again and again. She was bent over Hungary's lap as he struck her again and again like a small child. Though she was usually one to partake in the kinkier side of life, this didn't feel good at all. He was being too rough and all she could feel was pure pain and nothing else.

"Autsch, why are jou doing this? Damn it, this hurts!" she half sobbed tearfully. Why was he being so mean to her? Couldn't he see that she was upset enough as it was? Why was he making her feel worse by spanking her like this. She didn't deserve it, she wasn't in the wrong here damn it.

Hungary then brought down his hand and spanked her again "What have I told you about fighting Maria?" he scolded. If she wouldn't listen to his words, this had to be done the hard way. He loved her he really did, he knew she was a sweet and playful girl deep down. But he didn't like it when she got too rowdy and picked on the other nations so much.

He then caught her cheek one more causing her to wince, striking her again and again. Each time his blow more painful from the last, her ass growing redder and redder under her skirt. The pain dulling and then returning every time, she swore her ass was staring to feel numb from how hard he was hitting her.

Prussia felt her eyes spike with tears and her head bowed with sadness. He was treating her like a small child who had been naughty, not like a woman who was upset. She wondered if that was the only way he saw her, as a small kid who caused him trouble. Which is why he was so close to Austria because he saw her more as a woman.

Because she was more of a woman than she was, because she was everything that Prussia was not. Was that why he was punishing her? For not being Austria? The tears then began to spill, her anger and frustration overflowing into big fat tears that spilled down her face. It wasn't her ass that hurt, it was her heart.

Did Hungary simply tolerate her because he pitied her? Because he would rather be with Austria but didn't have the courage to say it to her face instead? Was that why he was getting annoyed at her for lashing out at her? Couldn't see she was only getting mad at Austria because she feared losing him for good?

"Vhy?" she asked tearfully. If he was so hung up on that stuck up, princess like brunette then why didn't he just dump her and get on with it? Instead of making her feel like this. He was obviously taking Austria's side in this situation and not her, his girlfriend. God, she hated this, she was crying in front of him which was really not awesome.

Hungary then looked confused, wondering if he had been too rough. He didn't mean to hurt her, but sometimes she needed to understand she couldn't act the way she did. He may have also got slightly carried away by venting his frustration into the spank not really realizing how rough he was being.

She then rolled off his lap quickly but landed on her ass causing her to hiss in pain "Schiebe!" she growled. Her rear still sensitive from being struck so many times. Hungary, seeing she was hurt tried to help her up but she smacked his hand away angrily. Glaring up at him with her teary red eyes, sharp as daggers and stabbing into him.

"Vhy don't jou just marry her? Can't jou see she liked jou? Don't I have a right to be jealous?!" Prussia snapped bitterly the tears starting to spill harder. Her red eyes filled with tears and anger, gleaming brightly at him as they pooled with fresh tears that spilled down her face leaving tear tracks.

For crying out loud she was still a woman aside from being a nation. She still had feelings and emotions despite how awesome she always acted. She then turned away and continued crying, feeling ashamed and angry. She hated looking weak like this, it was so un-awesome.

She was fed up, sore and jealous. Sick of always getting the blame for not wanting someone else to steal her lover. Why was she always the blame to everything even when it wasn't her fault? Uncomfortable because of her throbbing ass and angry that he took someone else's side.

Hungary stiffened, now understanding why she had been upset earlier, had sulked in a corner and fought with Austria. Everything made sense now. She was jealous and scared of losing him to another woman. But despite her actions, it showed she truly loved him and he meant a lot to her as a person.

He then wrapped his arms around her and hugged Maria from behind, burying his nose in her soft silver hair. He felt so bad for what he had done without considering her feelings. "I'm sorry Maria. I never thought about how you were feeling" he apologized. He felt like an ass, that and he had to have a few words with Austria about their relationship as allies.

Prussia was still crying but she softened compared to her tense attitude earlier. Sensing he really meant it from the tenderness in which she was holding her right now. "My ass hurts jou know" she snapped crossly. He was way too hard with her, she wouldn't be able to sit right for weeks. She wouldn't be able to attend meeting either.

Hungary nodded in an understanding manner "I know, I'm sorry". He wouldn't have done it if he had known, but then nobody really explained anything afterwards. Then again he hadn't been able to understand the full story as he walked in on Austria and Prussia simply attacking each other.

"I want a beer" she muttered. She could use a drink after crying so hard and being spanked like that. It would at least make her feel better instead of miserable. Easing the emotions inside of her into a tranquil calmness instead of feeling like shit and moody because he hadn't believed her.

Hungary nodded again"Of course" he replied. After being falsely accused she was allowed to enjoy a few drinks. As long as she didn't get too carried away and get into trouble. She tended to act un-acordingly when under the influence, but at least her actions were simply harmless pranks and not actually dangerous.

Prussia then pouted, slowly growing more selfish by the second "Ich mochte einen kuss" she mumbled. Now that she felt better, she sought a bit of affection from her lover. However, this didn't mean he had won but because he was genuinely sorry she would forgive him because she was an awesome girlfriend.

Hungary blinked at her statement then laughed fondly. It seemed she was almost back to normal if she was asking for affection. A small smile spreading across his face. "Gyere ide" he said playfully. He would happily spoil her to her hearts content if would make her happy.

Slowly, Prussia turned around to face the brunette. Approaching him cautiously, after being so severely spanked to the point her ass felt like it was on fire. Hungary then cupped her cheek, stroking them with his thumbs. He then pulled her into a gentle kiss, surprising the latter but causing her to relax and return it.

Her body language softening, returning the gesture and moving closer to him. The tears in her eyes all but drying up into nothing, now simply left with tearstains and puffy eyes. Eventually he pulled away slowly, his green eyes solemn and gentle. But stifled a laugh upon seeing her face flushed red "You look cute when you cry" he teased.

Prussia's cheeks reddened further "Pervert" she grumbled. She never really liked being teased and tended to prefer being the one who made fun of others in good humor. However, the previous anger in her tone was gone. Now she was just embarrassed and back to being a tsundere.

Hungary smiled, yep she was back to her normal self again. "I'm sorry" he should have heard her out instead of getting mad. But he was just so upset that she caused a scene again. Wishing she would act more like the mature adult he knew she could be instead of acting so immature and childish all the time.

Prussia then nuzzled up to him affectionately, wanting to be babied. "Jou better make it up to me later ja?" she asked sternly. After leaving her ass so sore, he better spoil her. It would be a long time before she completely forgave him after that little stunt he just pulled on her.

Hungary nodded, a naught twinkle in his eye. He would surely remind her that she was in fact loved, if it meant he got to see her crying face again. "Termes zetesen" he replied playfully.

 _ **Translations**_

 **Van nehany megmagyarazni-You have some explaining to do**

 **Autsch-Ouch**

 **Schiebe-Fuck**

 **Ich mochte einen kuss-I want a kiss**

 **Gyere ide-Come here**

 **Termes Zetesen-Of course**


End file.
